Ocelot's Return
by American Psycho
Summary: A story on a version of MGS2 i heard about on the net.R for language violence nudity and sexual content.Chapter 3 now up.
1. Default Chapter

Metal Gear Solid:Ocelot's Return  
  
  
It has been almost a year since the activities of Fox-Hound were stopped by me.I had help from Meryl and some computer geek named Otocon.Meryl and I escaped together but i dont know what became of Otocon.I know one thing for sure:Revolver Ocelot is in charge now.Me and Him are gonna meet again.I dont know when but it will happen,I can feel it.I just recieved a call from Cambell saying that I am going into another mission.Meryl decided to come along.We will be leaving for France in a few hours.I hope Meryl and I make it back in time for the SuperBowl next week.  
  
  
"Is it ready yet?"A voice asked."No sir not yet."came a reply."Tiger we must get it ready Snake will be here soon."The first voice said."Yes sir,Just let me rerute this code and I'll go back to my position with Blast Bear."Tiger replied."Good now remember Hyper Tiger you can get shot by my new hand as well."Yes sir."  
"Where the fuck is that damn bomb!?"Blast Bear yelled."I have a better time with my knives than with those damn explosives."Blade Scorpion replied with a grin."You both should stop bickering.Scorpion get to your post in the sewer.And Bear do your job and get that fuckin C-4 ready."Jet Hound yelled at them.""It isn't easy to make 20 pounds of C-4 boss."Bear replied obviously anoyed."Just be a good animal like Scorpion before I am forced to drop you into a pit of Volcanic Lava!"Hound said to Bear.''Yes,Sir."  
  
  
"Meryl,wake up we're here."Sanake said to his partner."Already?That was a fast fight."Meryl replied."We're lucky we got ready before the flight we are going to this building."Snake says pointing to a map."Well let's go." 


	2. Sly Enemy

  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:Sly Enemy  
  
"Ok,Meryl you see this little area that's red?That's the area you will enter in.I will come in over in this area.Contact me when you get in.Make sure you use my line not the public one.They might here you."Snake says to Meryl pointing at the map once again.When they got off the plane an officer sent them to the "Air-Club" to see the manager.When they got there they were surprised to see Campbell.'What's goin' on here?'Snake thought eyeing Campbell."Why are you here?"Meryl and Snake asked in unicon."I needed to know where you two are going,to make sure I gave you the right coordinates.And I need to know your plan to get in."He replied.After Snake showed him Campbell said that he should enter in a blue area and Meryl in an orange.He explained how he had been there in his early days.When they left he turned in the chair and picked up his phone.He dialed a # then spoke into it,"Boss,I got em coming in at our areas.Have Blade and Hound at the positions in about 2 hours."He got up and then turned back into his true form:Decoy Octopus.  
  
The two got a mile from the building then decided to split up.Snake was forced to kill two guards on his way.He picked one off with a silenced shot to the face.The other,a simple snapped neck.As he entered the vents he heard a thump somewhere on the other end of the vent.He decided to go off track a little and took a right not a left.He had to crawl up bit but not much.He came up to a vent under him looked into it and saw a man sleeping."He looks like he could use this."Snake said then crawled to the other side and spilled some *cold water from his beeker into his bed*.Snake smiled when the man jumped up he just laughed silently and crawled on.Next he came up to a girl laying down without a shirt on."Whoa she looks nice."Snake said.He took out a camera and took a flashless picture.He still crawled on but came up to a dead end and went back and took the correct way.When he got out a razor sharp knife peirced into his arm.  
  



	3. Fall of Two

  
Chapter 3:Fall Of Two  
  
  
Meryl slowly aproached the end of the vent and wondered why there was so much water down at the bottom."This is the place"She sid to herself"I should call Snake."She got out and attempted a call but got no answer."Hey girly.You wanna see Snake?I will kill you then you both will be together."a voice said followed by a maniacle laugh.  
  
"Who's there?"she said.The man came out of the shadows but not walking,flying!"I am the one who can fly without wings of any sort foolish woman.Now you will be laid victim to Jet Hound."He flew at her and picked her up and flew up high.She knew he would drop her so she started to pray."This won't hurt."Hound said.Meryl in return said"This will."and stabbed him deep in the stomache with her 5in knife.He let out a loud scream and they both fell.Meryl caught a pole as she was 30 feet from the floor.She watched as her enemy smacked the concrete floor and saw blood flow from his head."This is the worst thing that could happen to me."she said then fell that 30ft and splashed into the pool of water.  
  
  
As Snake got to his feet he looked left then right.To the right a 20ft high solid steel door.To the left a box and a hallway.Firs he tried for Meryl but for some reason(you guys know why)he couldn't reach her.He aproached the box kicked it open then saw a stinger missile launcher.  
He walked down the corridor a bit and heard a loud noise from behind.He turned and saw the one that had attacked him earlier,only now in a 15ft metal carrier.It was so wide it touched each side of the wall.He finally noticed where he was.An underground tram transport.He turned and ran down the hall.He heard the familiar voice of Blade Scorpian and decided if he died it would be saving many,possibally the world.He turned quickly let the targeter find the most heat source then fired.It hit somewhere in the middle and blew the thing completely up.The only thing left was some burning scrap metal.Scorpian was surly dead.Suddenly a sound came from behind.A door opened and in came...Meryl."Snake your alive."she said to him not entering the room yet."Yeah what happened to you?Did you get attacked also?"he replied."Yeah why would we be set up by my uncle like that?"she said."Who knows.We'll find out later now we must get out of here."Snake said calmly.SNAKE LOOK OUT!"Meryl yelled out.It was to late,Scorpian rose and jabbed a 6in blade into Snake's side.Scorpian yanked it out and did it again and again.Then he stabbed him in the stomache and finally a blow to the side of the neck.Snake never saw it coming."What you get for fuckin wit us."Scorpian yelled to him."Your next."He said pointing at Meryl.The big man turned and entered a camoflouge door."God no Snake.Not you.Not now."Meryl said completely in tears.When she finally tore awayt from Snake she had one thing on her mind:Revenge 


End file.
